Síndrome de Estocolmo
by Caolinet Black
Summary: Segundo capítulo a petición de los lectores, contiene MUCHOS spoilers del sexto libro, así que si no quieres adelantos aún, no entres... para los que ya leyeron... ¿qué esperan para entrar?, por cierto cambié el rating...
1. Síndrome de Estocolmo

_Bueno esto se me ocurrió en un rato de frustración... _

_**NO PUEDO CREER QUE SNAPE SEA UN TRAIDOR ¡MALDICIÓN!...**_

_Oops, lo siento, creo que tendré que visitar al siquiatra nuevamente para controlar esta obsesión que me tiene hace varios días sin poder dormir bien (si soy la única a la que le pasa esto, quiere decir que tengo serios problemas)... en fin, como trataba de explicar en un comienzo, esto nació mientras buscaba algún foro que comentara el sexto libro por lo que no creo que tenga continuación, pero si alguien quiere aportar alguna idea, sugerencia, crítica o lo que sea no duden en hacerlo...y ahora... _

_**A LEER!.**_

* * *

Caminaba en silencio por los corredores de la mansión Ryddle el lugar era tan oscuro como siniestro, por eso le tenía prohibido a ella salir del cuarto, no porque en realidad le preocupara su bien estar, más bien le preocupaba no tener con quien entretenerse por las noches. En un principio ella se había rehusado hasta más no poder, "típico de una Gryffindor" había pensado entonces, pero claro, los meses encerrada la habían hecho cambiar de manera drástica. Él alguna vez lo había oído de unos muggles "El Síndrome de Estocolmo", por lo que recordaba era algo así como enamorarse de tu captor, quizás algún día le preguntaría, tal vez cuando estuviera a punto de matarla y ella no tuviera tiempo de percatarse que aquel síndrome era el que la había afectado. Sonrió con cinismo, estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación y esta noche sería espectacular. 

Estaba semidormida en la cama cuando sintió la puerta abrirse lentamente, a él le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para todo, le decía que era más "estimulante" sentir las ansias de culminar cualquier cosa y luego tomarse su tiempo para disfrutar el gran final. Lo esperó quieta en silencio mientras pensaba lo aberrante de la situación, no importaba lo malo que él hubiera sido, no importaba que durante 16 años engañó a todo el mundo, nada de eso tenía validez en su mente ahora, porque lo único que deseaba era estar con él. Y sabía, claro que sabía, que lo que hacía, pensaba y sentía estaba mal. Siempre sus emociones chocaban con su pensar y lo que era aún más terrible, sus emociones se veían confundidas y revueltas, sin saber si sentir rabia y odio o amor y pasión por aquel hombre que arruinó la vida de tantas personas, incluida ella.

Lentamente se quitó la túnica y la camisa, disfrutando ver a la chica fingir que dormía, la tenía con él hace tanto tiempo que ya conocía todos sus gestos, sabía perfectamente que cuando dormía sus párpados apenas se movían, ahora en cambio bailaban una melodía silenciosa, llena de recuerdos y de sentimientos confusos. Obviamente a él nada de eso le importaba, pero siempre tuvo la manía de observar a las personas, era y es, la única manera de saber en quien confiar. Y en ella no confiaba. Se sentó al borde de la cama y sobre la concha comenzó a acariciar la pierna de la chica. Ella abrió los ojos inmediatamente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estabas despierta- susurró él.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te conozco mejor que nadie- ella sonrió tímidamente mientras veía la mano de su ex profesor de pociones subir lentamente hasta tomar el borde de la colcha y comenzar a bajarla. Ahora comenzó a acariciar su piel desnuda, pues el camisón de seda blanco estaba subido hasta los muslos. Ella no oponía ninguna resistencia, mientras comenzaba nuevamente a sentir todas las exquisitas sensaciones que ese roce le producía, pensó también en sus amigos y en lo preocupados que debían estar por ella, "si sólo supieran que estoy bien" pensaba y luego se sentía culpable porque si sus amigos la vieran en ese estado, totalmente entregada a aquel hombre lo más probable es que la odiaran. Y sabía que ellos tendrían toda la razón.

Él en cambio estaba fascinado con su labor, aquella piel era tan suave y tersa que daba gusto apenas rozarla. Vio como ella hacía la colcha a un lado, invitándolo a estar junto a ella e inmediatamente obedeció a la indirecta. No le gustaba obligar a Hermione a hacer su voluntad, eso no tenía ningún sentido para él, disfrutaba la entrega voluntaria de la chica y fue por eso que esperó casi siete meses antes que ella por fin se decidiera. Claro que tampoco le dio todo fácil, aunque jamás la tocó, sí dormía con ella en la misma cama, invitándola siempre a la tentación de tenerlo cerca.

-Estás preciosa esta noche- le susurró al oído cuando ya estaba tendido junto a ella.

-Siempre dices lo mismo- le dijo mientras desabotonaba el pantalón de Snape. Ambos sonrieron y acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de pasión, luego comenzó el juego. Ese juego que los hacía suspirar y pedir más y más una y otra vez, ese juego que para ninguno era amor, pero que era esencial para seguir con sus vidas. Ese juego culpable de saber que a nadie en su sano juicio le gustaría estar en el lugar de uno de ellos, en el de él por compartir su lecho con una sangresucia y en el de ella por estar con el hombre que había arruinado la vida de su amigo. Terminaron exhaustos y abrazados. Casi inmediatamente se quedaron dormidos.

Por la mañana el sol se colaba por una rendija de la ventana lo que despertó a Snape. Se sorprendió al notar que había dormido toda la noche abrazado a Hermione y que ella sonreía mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho. No le gustaba estar en la cama hasta muy tarde por lo que quiso levantarse, pero al ver el rostro feliz de la chica decidió quedarse un poco más, al fin y al cabo, venía de una importante misión y El Señor Oscuro le había otorgado el privilegio de hacer lo que quisiera durante una semana. Y ese recién era el primer día.

**FIN**

* * *

_Tomatazos, lechugazos, huevos y demás en el botoncito de abajo, por cierto..._

_**GRACIAS POR LEER Y OPINAR**_

_**Caolinet Black.

* * *

**_


	2. Vacaciones

_Holas a todos los lectores de este nuevo y loco fanfiction, debido a las millones de peticiones, súplicas y lamentos (en realidad son 8 reviews), es que he decidido continuar con algunos capitulillos más, para ver si logro sacar algo bueno de todo esto, en fin... busqué foros y las teorías me parecieron interesantes pero como dice el dicho "ver para creer", y como aún faltan dos años como mínimo para el siguiente libro, todos nos tendremos que conformar con leer los fanfiction escritos por __fanátics__ como yo... así que sin más preámbulos..._

**...A LEER...**

**¡alto, alto, alto!... antes que se me olvide: Harry Potter y todo el fantástico mundo que lo conforma fue creado por J. K. Rowling... ahora sí**

**...A LEER... (de nuevo) jijijiji...**

* * *

Estaba acurrucada a algo tibio cuando comenzó a despertar, luego de unos instantes pudo recordar que ese algo, era más bien "alguien". Sonrió mientras abría los ojos y pudo verlo observándola, siempre con esa mirada seria que hace parecer al hielo como un miserable intento de frío. No sabía con certeza desde cuando había comenzado a sentirse atraída por él. Sin embargo, no le importaba mucho. Sólo le preocupaba el final que todo esto podría tener, sabía de sobra que algún día esta guerra tenía que acabar y temía las consecuencias que eso podría traer. Por un lado si Harry lograba derrotar a Voldemort, lo más probable es que todos los mortífagos terminarían muertos o encerrados en prisión, incluyendo a quien ahora se encontraba junto a ella; por otro lado, si Voldemort vencía, todos sus amigos y seres queridos morirían lo cual sería devastador no sólo por la tristeza que podría llegar a sentir, si no más bien por el sentimiento de culpa que tendría pues al estar prisionera ahí podría haber obtenido mucha información valiosa. De hecho, tenía información importante sobre Snape y Malfoy, pero algo le impedía escapar de aquel sitio. Nunca tuvo miedo a morir, era una digna Gryffindor y por eso si su intento de escape fracasaba no le preocupaban las consecuencias, no era por eso que no huía. Era por Snape.

-Por fin despiertas, estoy hace horas tratando de levantarme pero contigo fusionada a mi cuerpo es algo complicado- Ella rió por lo bajo ante tal comentario, pocas veces lo había visto de tan buen humor y aunque se alegraba por él, sabía que su alegría era porque la misión había tenido éxito y eso la entristecía.

-Al parecer tuviste éxito- murmuró y sintió algo de rabia cuando él sonrió aún más si era posible, pues lo más probable es que esa misión estuviera relacionada con la muerte de uno o varios aurores.

-Así fue- contestó pero no especificó detalles- es por eso que El Lord Oscuro...

-Voldemort- lo interrumpió Hermione, estaba tan acostumbrada a corregir a Ron respecto a ese punto que ya se había vuelto un hábito casi insoportable. Ron, se preguntó como estaría y si seguiría con vida, pero no pudo pensar más pues Snape volvió a hablar.

-como decía...-hizo una breve pausa y su tono era menos jovial y a Hermione le dio la sensación de encontrarse nuevamente en las mazmorras de Hogwarts- Lord Voldemort me ha concedido una semana para descansar.

-¿Vacaciones?- preguntó ella sorprendida y olvidándose por completo que aún estaba desnuda se sentó de golpe en la cama para verlo de frente. Snape sonrió complacido por el espectáculo que la chica le estaba ofreciendo y asintió en silencio. Ella aún más emocionada se subió al cuerpo desnudo de Snape y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, inconscientemente él comenzó a acariciar su cabellera.

-Parece que te agrada la noticia.

-Eso significa que vas a pasar más tiempo conmigo¿verdad?

-Es lo más probable, pero tal vez deba salir algunas noches, ya sabes, no me gustaría que Malfoy se mofara por ahí diciendo que soy dependiente de una sangresucia- Snape estaba totalmente relajado cuando dijo esto y apenas se inmutó cuando sintió que Hermione se bajaba de la cama, y de él, y tiraba toda la cobija para cubrirse y luego, con paso decidido ir al baño y cerrar la puerta de golpe. Después de unos instantes sintió como corría el agua de la ducha y sonrió, le encantaba hacer enfadar a esa chica.

Hermione estaba bajo la corriente de agua caliente, y apretaba los puños con fuerza. Aunque fuera un hecho su origen muggle y que todos en aquel lugar siempre la molestaran por eso, no dejaba de sentir rabia cada vez que alguien se lo recordaba. Primero en la escuela, Draco Malfoy, "un buen chico después de todo" pensó, pues recordó como en séptimo y tras la muerte de su madre a manos de Lord Voldemort, había cambiado radicalmente su forma de pensar e incluso ayudó a Harry en lo que todos creían era la última batalla. Pero no fue así, hubo muchas bajas y finalmente Voldemort ordenó la retirada cuando vio que Harry era infinitamente más poderoso que él. Claro, nadie sabía en ese entonces que Harry había encontrado los horcruxes y que el Lord era un mortal más, de hecho eso lo saben sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione, aunque tal vez a éstas alturas alguien más podría estar enterado. El punto es que desde ese entonces Voldemort se había recluido en la Mansión Ryddle escondido de Harry y esperando que alguno de sus mortífagos terminaran su trabajo, por indirectas a Snape, sabía que Voldemort no había confiado ese secreto a sus hombres de confianza, no a él por lo menos.

Snape se levantó con pereza de la cama, encontró sus pantalones un poco más allá, cerca de la ventana y se los colocó mientras esperaba que Hermione saliera del baño, le hubiese gustado entrar e interrumpir el único momento de intimidad de la chica, pero no, él no era así, si pudo esperar por siete meses para tenerla entre sus brazos podría esperar unos minutos más. Pensó que tal vez debería averiguar más sobre ese extraño síndrome, pero si El Señor Oscuro lo descubría tendría graves problemas. Prefirió dejar las cosas así total, ya tenía lo que quería, y el como lo había obtenido no le parecía primordial.

Hermione salió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y Snape momentáneamente olvidó quien era y que estaba haciendo allí. Francamente la chica se veía deslumbrante, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y de un tirón sacó la toalla para contemplar su cuerpo completamente. Sonrió satisfecho pues mientras analizaba cada milímetro del cuerpo de la joven recordaba como había logrado quitársela a Lucius quien aún estaba resentido y constantemente lo molestaba con insinuaciones y comentarios mordaces.

-Sabes que eres el mejor trofeo que El Señor Oscuro me pudo haber dado.

-Dame la toalla- le dijo ella en tono desafiante, aún estaba molesta por como él la había llamado un rato antes.

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas, tu nariz se arruga de una forma especial y así se notan más tus pecas- le dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba su mejilla y ella sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por la cálida sensación que el roce provocaba.

-No me gusta que me llames así- murmuró mientras sentía como era abrazada por aquel hombre.

-No lo hago, es Lucius. Lo que dije antes es lo que él probablemente dirá, vamos no te molestes- la besó lentamente mientras aferraba sus manos a la espalda de la chica y se sintió confortado cuando ella entrelazó sus manos en su nuca mientras jugaba con algunos mechones, se separaron luego de un instante.

-Creo que debes bañarte, ya es tarde y probablemente tengas otras cosas que hacer.

-Tienes razón- le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y se dirigió al baño, mientras Hermione recogía la toalla del suelo dándose cuenta que era inútil pues su cuerpo ya estaba seco.

Luego de media hora Severus estaba vestido y Hermione observaba con nostalgia a través de la ventana, esa era su única forma de ver la libertad. No se dio cuenta en que momento Snape se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda inclinándose levemente a la altura de su oído.

-¿Quieres estar allá, verdad?

-Si, extraño el viento en mi cara y poder pisar las hojas secas de los árboles.

-No seas cursi, mejor di que extrañas a tus amigos y a tu familia, a todos quienes estaban cerca de ti cuando más los necesitabas- Severus hablaba en susurros al oído de la chica y ella se estremecía con cada palabra, no por la calidez de su aliento mentolado, sino por el odio con el que se expresaba. Sintió miedo, como hacía tiempo no lo sentía y más aún cuando las manos del hombre hicieron cierta presión en la cintura de la chica, obligándola a acercarse aún más a él.- vamos, reconoce que estás así porque extrañas a tu noviecito Weasley, reconoce que te gustaría que fuera él quien te abrazara, quien te besara, quien estuviera ahora hablándote al oído... ¡vamos, reconócelo de una vez!.

-No- murmuró ella- no quiero que sea él quien me abrace, quiero que me abraces tú- sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar y apretaba las manos de Snape entre las suyas.

-Me gustaría tanto creerte- su voy ahora sonaba triste y melancólica, comenzó a besar el cuello de la chica mientras ella ahogaba pequeños suspiros- hoy te daré un pequeño regalo, vamos- le dijo separándose de ella bruscamente y ofreciéndole su mano, ella la tomó sin dudar pues aunque le costara reconocerlo confiaba plenamente en ese hombre.

Se sorprendió cuando salieron de la habitación y el comenzó a guiarla en silencio por los pasillos.

-¿A dónde vamos?- él sólo hizo un gesto de silencio mientras seguía caminando. Finalmente salieron a lo que sería el patio trasero, pero que por circunstancias obvias parecía más bien un cementerio. Sin decir una palabra, Severus la abrazó fuertemente y lo último que Hermione supo fue que todo se volvió negro y tuvo la impresión de ser encogida.

* * *

_Ya saben los reclamos, insultos (suavecitos), sugerencias y demás en el botoncito de abajo...gracias, gracias..._


End file.
